commander and cheif rated x
by krischris
Summary: yaoi... graphic... kirk and spock


Spock sat there in silence as he tried to decide if what he was feeling was logical or not. What was this illogical feeling that he could not push away. All he could think about was Kirk. Was this feeling in any way rational? He was vulcan, this stuff was not suppose to happen. As he sat there sulking over his own emotions, he heard the door *swish*. He quickly looked up angry at the loser who had the audasity to interupt his self critisisum. It was the captain. When he saw that, he got a little excited but, soon confussion took over. Why did his heart beat faster when all he did was look at Kirk? The suspense of his own feelings and urges put him on edge. He quickly dismissed himself before he acted on the emotions that were flowing inside on him.

Later as Spock walked down the hall he ran into Kirk. Kirk asked Spock to meet him later for a private meeting. Spock stuttered as he asked if they could please just discuss the matter where they were. Kirk gave this odd half smile and said, "I will see you later tonight" then walked away. Spock backed into the wall and slid to the ground. His hands shook uncontrolably as he thought of being alone with captain. What would he say or do? He felt so lost.

As he approached Kirks door, he felt a lump rise in his throat. Immediately after the lump rose, he felt like puking. But, he swallowed the lump and decided he could hide the unexplained emotions for the next ten minutes. Just long enough to talk to the captain and get out.

He opened the door and saw Kirk laying on the bed. "captain?" he asked "is that really appropriate for a buisness meeting?" "Who said this was a buisness meeting?", kirk whispered. Spock emediatly was turned on by kirks soft sexy tone. His cock started to throb in his tight pants and he couldn't hide it. "Spock…", kirk said in a teasing voice. "how could you, I am the captain." Spock stood there amazed and confused with the situation.

Spock started freaking out. He wanted so bad to just go over to the bed and let kirk be the captain of him but, his nerves disabled him of any movement. As Kirk awaited Spock to move close, he grew annoyed and decided to be a bit more aggressive, maybe that would kick Spock into gear.

Kirk walked to Spock and aand pulled him closer by his waist. Kirk forced Spock to turn around and bent him over the bed . Spock started to protest but the captain seductivly whispered " you know you want me". Spock knew it was true so he shut his mouth and braced for the unknown. Kirk kissed his back and then moved to his ribs. Spock felt the captains tounge slide over each of his bones. He let out a soft moan as kirk moved his tounge to the ared right above his pants line. Spock wanted so bad to just strip his clothes and get it on. But, Kirk had a different view on sex. Kirk was slow and precise about everything, totally illogical. Soon enough though Spock found the captains hands fumbleing to undo his pants.

Spock layed there, his hard dick exposed. He felt a bit uncomfortable. But, this was the most wonderful form of uncomfortableness that he had ever felt. Kirks hands slowly slid down spocks chest to grasp his dick. Kirk moaned as he felt Spocks member throb in his hands. "mmmm… yummy" he said devilishly just before shoving in into his mouth. Kirk moan softly sending small vibrations through Spock. Spocks moans that were once soft grew much louder as captain did this. The vulcan man felt like a seventeen year old boy again. He reached down and grabed a handful of Kirks hair, pushing the captains head further down until he gaged. Kirk looked up as he softly bit down. That was his way of warning Spock to play nice. The captain coninued what he was doing, driving Spock crazy. Kirks mouth soon grew tired and sore so, he used his hands a little more. Spock being the self obsorbed lover that he is, forgot to warn captain of when he was cumming so, Kirks face was dripping Spock cum. "mmmmm" Kirk moaned when he tasted it as it ran down his lips.

Kirk then spun Spock around like a rag doll, ass up. Slowly Kirk slid a finger into Spock. Spock moaned softly but, that wasn't enough to satisfy the captain so, he added another. Spock got a little louder but, still not loud enough to bring the captain satisfaction. Kirk slid one more finger in and Spock almost screamed. "hehe now that's what I wanted" kirk whispered. Kirk worked his hand faster. Soon spock exploded again. "baby slow down or you wont be able to cum when the real fun gets here, which is now." Kirk said playfully.

Kirk rubbed his hands all over Spock as he softly breathed into his ear. When the captain was sure that Spock was completely relaxed, he thrust his hard dick straight into him. Spock screamed as he took the unexpected dick. Kirk heard the cries of agony and the pleas for him to stop but, he couldn't. he had no control. Spock cried as he felt Kirk cum inside of him. "look, I told you that you wouldn't cum durring the fun part." Kirk said. And, just as he did, spock shot cum all over the.

The next day in the hall theey just both winked at each other, just another normal day on the job. :D


End file.
